


A forced liaison

by Kmdrocks_Vegvisir



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Attraction, Betrayal, F/M, Gen, Romance, Templars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmdrocks_Vegvisir/pseuds/Kmdrocks_Vegvisir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingston 1717 </p><p>You are a Templar en route to a meeting on the instruction of Grand master Torres when all goes awry, your path crosses with an Edward Kenway. You'd always thought until that point the Templar order was worth dying for.....right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arriving

 

Kingston 1717.

Stepping from the Conde de Tolosa onto the gangplank you walked tentatively down to dockside. Hauling your bag over your shoulder you'd never been quite so pleased to see Kingston before. 

You weren't a natural sailor by any means and especially hated sea travel when the weather was particularly rough, as it was today.

Glancing up to the sky you examined the black threatening clouds rolling in from the sea.

"I'd hurry indoors and batten down Miss, there's a hell of a storm comin" came a voice from behind

You turned, it was one of the crewmen from the ship, he was hauling crates onto dockside

"Aye, thank you" you smiled looking up again "I think you might be right" 

The wind began to whip strongly around the shore kicking sand into your face, you dropped your head, readjusted your bag and trudged down the pier towards Kingston.

It was late afternoon and the shore front market stalls were already packing away, keen to get out of the impending weather headed. Pausing a while, You thought about your meeting that was arranged that evening at the manor house across the bay, figuring you'd got a few hours free time you decided to head for the tavern to rid you of your unsteady sea legs.

It was a relatively short walk across the bay to The Kingston Crown, you dropped your bag momentarily at the door as the straps had begun to cut into your shoulder. 

Stretching your neck, you hoisted your bag once again and pushed open the doors, momentarily glancing around inside, you noted about half a dozen people at most. It was one of the quietest you'd ever seen it.

You'd drunk at the Crown many times before, usually every time you'd found yourself in Kingston. It was a colourful establishment usually filled with pent up sailors who'd been at sea for too long but you liked it, you liked that there was no pretence about the place, that you could go for a drink and just be yourself, no one cared.

Your footsteps echoed on the wooden floorboards as you walked slowly towards the bar. Leaning against the counter when you got there, you glanced around. 

There was a man sat right at the end of the bar, he was, as far as you could see, unconscious and sat slumped with his head rested on his arms sleeping. 

Next to you further down the counter, there was another figure although you couldn't see him properly, he sat leant into bar head bowed over his ale, he wore a dirtied hood that hid his features, and a leather brigadine adorned with muskets. His dirtied calloused hands played with a coin as he sat alone with his thoughts. He didn't glance up.

You slapped two coins on the counter and pushed them forward

"Bottle please." 

The barman nodded and turned to fetch you your bottle of liquor. It was then you saw, from the corner of your eye the hooded male glance over.

The bottle was placed on the counter along with a small wooden beaker,

"We're in for a big storm tonight Miss, I wouldn't venture too far from cover if I were you." He said picking the coins up and glancing out of the window 

"Aye!" You replied. "I'll bear that in mind thank you" You picked the bottle up and drank straight from it.

The barman nodded as took the beaker away.

The liquor kicked at your throat as it went down but following the journey you'd had earlier you welcomed it's effects. Waiting for the burn to subside you took a seat at the counter and reached inside your coat for the letter that you carried.

You unfolded the thick discoloured paper and read it once again, It was a letter from Snr Torres, Templar Grand master sending instruction of a meeting he'd arranged for you, 

You will attend the address given at 2100hrs, here you will meet with a Mr Lauren Prinns and Mr Francis Hume to discuss the whereabouts of Bartholomew Roberts, it's imperative to the Templar order that Mr Roberts is located and enslaved. To enslave a body inspires the mind to revolt, enslave his mind and his body will soon follow. Don't forget, I am trusting you, the entire Templar order is trusting you. A lot rests on the outcome of your meeting, I shall expect to meet you next with plans in place for the capture of Mr Roberts.

You breathed out heavily realising the burden you now carried as you folded the letter back up and tucked it away again. You'd worked with Hume some time before, he was a Templar like yourself, but also a notorious pirate hunter into the bargain. He was ruthless and calculated and stopped at nothing to get his bounty. You lifted your bottle to your lips taking a long drawl from it.

"Bad day?" a voice broke to you side.

You glanced over to see where the voice had come from, it was the hooded man next to you. He was still staring at the coin he span between his fingers.

"Pardon me?" You replied.

"Bad day lass?" He asked again glancing slightly in your direction.

You still couldn't see him properly but you could see a mop of blond weathered hair poking from the nape of his hood now he'd turned.

You paused momentarily bringing you thoughts back round.

"Oh...... Bad journey" You replied .

He nodded and lifted his ale to his lips.

The wind began to howl strongly around the tavern, rattling the shutters at the windows loudly. They made you jump, you turned your head quickly.

"Seems they were right about that storm," muttered the barman as he walked towards the window looking out. The beachside palms now whipped violently in the wind.

I'll wait a while for the wind to subside then I'll make the manor you thought.

"Excuse me," you called to the bar tender, "Do you have the time please?" 

"The time miss!" He laughed. "Do I look rich enough to be carrying a pocket watch?" 

You didn't reply.

"If I had enough coin to be sporting a pocket watch I wouldn't be running this shit hole now would I?" He wheezed.

Again you didn't reply, sensing your reluctance to bite, his tone changed.

"I don't know lass, reckon it's about six if that's any use." 

"Thank you," you replied.

I'll just drink up while this storm passes and head up to the manor for my meeting, you thought. the conversation or lack of it, in the tavern was killing you.

You drank and idled away the flowing hour or so, keeping a close eye on the weather outside, if anything it was getting worse. You stood deciding to chance your luck, picking up your bag you slung it once again over your shoulder and proceeded to walk towards the exit 

"Lass, where are you going?" Called the bartender.

"I've got somewhere I need to be, sir." You replied.

"Miss you can't go out there now, it'll be just suicide!" He emplored you.

Dropping your bag down, you walked across to the window and glanced out. You were truly shocked at the sight that met you. The wind blew more violently than ever now, whistling against the windows of the tavern and rattling the shutters constantly, rain was falling so heavily it made it difficult to see very far at all. large pieces of debris tumbled through the streets like paper litter. You agreed on this occasion that it was best to stay put for the time being. 

You turned and dropped your bag.

"Bartender........ another bottle for the lass." The hooded male called.

"You're going to be here a while yet lass," he added.


	2. Stuck

You sighed mentally, gently swinging the barely touched bottle in your hand. The contents inside softly swished against the glass it was trapped in. Setting down the beverage that the hooded man had bought you, you looked out the window and saw that the weather wasn't any better.

"This is gonna be a long day..." You thought, gazing down at your hands. You haven't spoke a word to the stranger that was sitting next to you, not even a simple thanks for the drink he had gotten. From what you thought, he was probably still sitting there admiring that coin.

"There something wrong, lass?" A voice had snapped you out of your thoughts and you came back to your senses. Realizing now that you had been staring at the hooded man, your eyes widened and you quickly averted your gaze away. 

"Nothing. I-I'm fine." You managed to stutter out. He nodded and you looked down at the bottle you held in your hands. You could still feel his eyes burning into you, but you didn't move. 

"Can't handle the drink, then?" He asks, slight humor in his undertone. You scoff, looking at him and shaking your head from side to side with a smirk. 

"Of course not, just watch." You say, gulping down the beverage in one go. Setting it down with a slight thump, you hear a some claps and see the stranger nodding approvingly.

"Well done, lass! Guess I had you all wrong, eh?" His elbow nudged your arm as he jeered at you. Your lips twitched up slightly and you let out a small laugh.

"Aye. I suppose you did, sir." You leaned back on the tavern stool, making it rock slightly on two legs. The hooded man watched you, a smirk played upon his lips. 

"So what brings ya to Kingston, lass? I've never seen a face like yours before in all the times I've docked here." He puts down some more coins and the barman placed down a drink for you and him. 

"Ah, just some business." You waved it off like it was nothing, taking another sip of the new drink. The man mirrored your actions, nodding at your response. 

"Business, eh? Guess we're here for the same reasons." You chuckled at his remark, setting down your drink.

"I guess so. What's your name, sir?" You asked, leaning a little bit towards him. A deep laugh sounded from him and he pulled off his hood. He had blonde hair that was tied back except for two locks that framed his features. His rich, blue eyes looked into your (e/c) ones. 

"Edward, Edward Kenway. And yours, lass?"

"(F/n), (F/n) (L/n)." You introduced, holding for hand out to him to shake. He took it gratefully, shaking it with a tight squeeze. 

"Nice to know I can put a name to a face." Edward said smugly. You nodded as well with a grin.

"Aye, same here. So tell me Mister Kenway, what brings you to this lovely establishment?" You asked coyly, resting your elbow on the counter, your chin in your hand. He did the same and smirked. 

"Wouldn't you like to know." He chuckled, looking into your eyes with a smile that barely showed his teeth. 

"As a matter of fact, I would." You retorted, raising a brow at him. He sighs with a smile, his eyes quickly flicking around the tavern. 

"If you really want to know..." He leaned in, his face brushing past your cheek and his warm breath fanning over your ear. "I just came to have a good time, lass." 

"Th-that-" you gulped, feeling your face flush as he leaned away with a smirk, "- was not the r-response I was looking for." Edward laughed at how you looked and sounded, and you glared. 

"Ah, but it answered your question, eh?" He chuckled, taking another swig of his drink. You rolled your eyes, downing the rest of the drink and requesting another. "Getting a bit heavy on the drinks there, lass." 

"And is that such a problem?" You inquired. Edward simply chuckled and motioned with his hand to the barman. 

"Better make it a rum then." 

~~~

About four or five bottles later of the most heaviest, strongest rum the tavern served and you were piss-face drunk. You weren't the best at holding your liquor, but you probably weren't the worst either. Looking down at the empty bottle, you gasped loudly and Edward's brows furrowed. 

"What's wrong, la-"

"The rum's gone! Why is the rum gone?" You screeched drunkenly, looking at him with wide, glassy eyes. His confused face suddenly turned amused and he ordered another drink for you. As it was set down, he looked over your features as you hurriedly and sloppily down the beverage. 

"I think that'll be your last, (f/n)... You've had enough." He said warily. You slammed down the bottle and whipped your head towards him. 

"W-what? Nonse-sense! I am perfectly fine, Eddie boy!" You slurred, frowning. You picked up the bottle and quickly drank the rest of it. Edward sighed, resting his forehead in his hand. 

"Lass... You're drunk. Take it easy." He put his hand on your shoulder gently and you slapped it off. 

"Unhand me! I s-said I'm fine!" You persisted, and turned to get yet another drink. The barman looked stuck as Edward was shaking his head no and you were glaring at him to give you what you wanted. He sighed and went back to polishing the counter top to not get into the middle of whatever it was. 

"(F/n), look at me." Edward whispered just enough for you to hear, putting his hand back on your shoulder. You turned and his eyes widened at your state. Your eyes were hooded and glassy, your face flushed. "Jaysus." 

"W-what? What are you st-staring are, Edward?" The words barely came out. You began to feel dizzy and rested your head in your hands groaning. "Bloody hell, my head hurts." 

"Well, I suppose mine would too if I drank that much." Edward chuckled, giving you a slap on the back. You hissed at the rough contact and he mumbled a string of profane words. "Sorry, lass..." 

"I'm alright, Edwin." You growled, trying to push yourself off the tavern stool. 

"Edwin?" He asked with a small smile, pushing you back onto the stool. You stopped and looked at him confused. 

"Who's Edwin?" You asked, confused. Edward simply laughed at your response and you grew more and more confused. 

"You're very drunk, lass." 

"I-I'm very, very tired." You murmured drunkenly before slamming your face onto the bar top. You tilted your head to the side to see Edward with a shocked face, then blacked out in your drunken state. 

Guess Prinns will have to wait till tomorrow...


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning

Approaching the gates of Prinns' manor, you straightened your clothing in an attempt to smarten yourself. Your head thumped fiercely from the previous nights liquor, you were deeply disappointed with yourself that you'd drunk so much but it all seemed like a good idea at the time. It was bad enough not getting any sleep the night before but to look and smell like it as well wasn't sure to impress Prinns.

The house was an impressive white building with expansive gardens boardering it's approach. There was no mistaking that Prinns was clearly a man of substance, means and influence.

"I have an appointment with Mr Prinns" you said confidently as you approached the Spanish guard at the gate.

"You do?" He replied in a thick accent looking at you up and down through the railings, some kind of disgusted look on his face.

Suddenly feeling slightly less confident, you straightened your hair once more and smoothed out the creases in your dress

you introduced yourself

"due to the weather as it was last night, I was unable to make my arranged appointment, Is Mr Prinns around?" You asked

"Wait here!" He barked and walked to another guard stood a little further away. They spoke quietly in Spanish occasionally glancing over to you.

You waited patiently at the gates whilst they spoke, glancing around whilst they did so you noted a large ornate pagoda set back slightly to the right of the house, it's usual manicured appearance tainted by last nights storm, groundskeepers worked busily repairing it's roof and making the lawns pristine once more.

Your attention was brought back by the second guard who was now approaching the gates. He was a larger, slightly older man, you could tell by his stature that he was a higher rank than the other guard.

"Señorita, apologies for keeping you waiting, Mr Prinns is in, please follow me"

You smiled as he turned the large metal handle with a loud clank, he pushed the gate wide enough for you to enter, it screeched as it opened.

"Thank you Sir" You said waiting for him to close the gate after you. it slammed with a loud thud.

"I trust you had a good journey to Kingston señorita?" He asked as you followed him up a set of large shallow stone steps that swept towards Prinns' domain

"Favourable Sir, Aye" You replied looking around, the steps strewn thickly with Palm fronds and debris from nearby trees.

"Quite a storm last night!" You continued

"Si, it's been a long while since we've had weather so fierce here" He explained in his thick accent. "the manor took quite a beating"

He lead you towards the front of the manor and up to the front door which was flanked with huge pillars either side, it had looked impressive from the gate but close up it looked even more imposing. you began to feel even more apprehensive about your impending meeting.

He pushed at the door

"After you Miss" he gestured at you to walk inside

You thanked him and stepped inside, you got your first glance of the inside of the manor. Turning around on the spot you drank in it's opulence. He closed the door behind you.

"Wait here" He ordered and walked across the entrance hall to a door towards the rear, his footsteps echoing on the polished marble as he walked.

There was a large freestanding staircase central to the hallway, huge portraits of older looking men all dressed in grand robes adorned the walls, there was one larger than all the others at the landing at the top. Closer inspection of the portrait you recognised it to be Grand master Torres, he was posed in his Templar robes looking distastefully down on you. "So all the others must be Templars too", you thought to yourself.

The guard appeared once more from the doorway and broke the silence as you examined your surroundings

"Mr Prinns will see you now Miss" He called to you from across the hall.

Your thoughts snapped back in an instant and you walked towards him across the polished floor, he held the large white wooden door open for you and you smiled as you passed him and entered the room.

You took a couple of steps into the room and glanced momentarily behind you as the guard quietly closed the large door with a deep click. You were alone.

Glancing around you assumed that this must gave been a library of some sort, large floor to ceiling bookcases adorned the one wall completely, they were stuffed full of large leather bound important looking books. On the opposite wall was a large open fireplace, it's chimney breast adorned with white marble cherubs and horses.

Walking further into the room you noted a large desk set to the rear of the room it had papers strewn upon it. "This must be Prinns' office" you thought to yourself. you walked over to the desk and glanced upon the papers, you just couldn't help yourself.

Tilting your head and just gently pushing the top paper you strained your eyes trying to read what was written

Something about finding the location of Roberts being of upmost importance, then something else about imprisonment in Jamaica. you pushed the paper further and twisted your head trying desperately to read what it said

"I trust you're the one sent from Torres" came a loud voice behind you. you jumped a mile and quickly turned.

"Oh umm " you were aghast, not knowing what to say, you'd been caught red handed

Prinns stood before you looking at you up and down with a disapproving look on his face. He was an older man In years, all grey and wrinkled, his stature was smaller than you expected but he had the presence of someone twice his size.

"So you're the best he's got are you?" He questioned

Gathering yourself and thoughts back together you offered out your hand and introduced yourself

The old man glanced down to your hand and then looked at you, eyes boring into yours

"I know who you are" he barked petulantly, ignoring your handshake as he turned and walked towards a drinks table.

Feeling a little fatuous, you dropped your hand

"Then I've come for our meeting Mr Prinns" you confidently said

"You're late!" he barked again

"I greatly regret my lateness sir, due to last nights terrible storm I was unexpectedly made house prisoner, it was too perilous for me to attempt my journey" you explained hoping he would understand

"I do not favour lateness Miss...."He boomed as he poured himself a liquor from the crystal decanter on the table he paused as he dropped an ice cube into his glass, it make a high pitch clank as it fell

"But you are here now and because of such reason Hume is also still here, he will join us shortly"

You breathed out in relief

"Can I get you a drink" He asked as he glared at you.

"Thank you sir but no" you replied quickly and politely with a small smile. Briefly thinking back to the skinful of liquor you'd had with Kenway the night before, a drink at this time of the day was the last thing you needed. Your head already beginning to throb.

"Very good.... come and be seated" He gestured his hand toward two velvet chaise longue that faced each other infront of the unlit fire.

Prinns sat confidently on the one crossing his legs and you walked tentatively towards the other. He lifted his glass to drink, the ice clinking against the glass was the only sound that filled the room as you slowly lowered yourself onto the edge of the seat.

"So you've heard of Roberts?" He questioned savouring his liquor

"I've heard of him sir but never had the opportunity to meet him" You replied nervously.

"Uh huh" He uttered... he paused a moment taking a deep breath in

"Roberts used to be under my employment, he was until quite recently that is. Since that time he was.....shall we say being 'observed' here in Kingston"

He took another drink from his glass before placing it slowly down on the small wooden table next to where he sat.

You waited on his next word

"Somehow in the last couple of days, he has managed to leave without us noticing. Roberts' location is imperative to the Templar order. We need to find him and it needs to be at the soonest, let's just say he's privy to some information that should rest with us and us alone, we need to assure that this information shouldn't get into the wrong hands" He contined

"Do you understand what I am saying?" he asked

You listened, you knew exactly what he was implying

"I need Mr Roberts returned...... in one piece so we can........ speak with him"

You nodded

"Of course, Miss it goes without saying that as part of the Templar order, your assignment will be a discreet one" He lifted his glass once more and sipped his liquor drawing it slowly over his tongue.

We don't want people aware of our intentions, Torres has assured me that you are more than capable" He continued examining you up and down once more

Just as he'd finished his words, there was a sharp knock at the door

"Come!" Prinns called

The door to his office opened steadily, you glanced around momentarily to see who entered. It was Francis Hume.

"Ahhh Mr Hume" Greeted Prinns

You'd worked several times with Hume before, he was a notorious pirate hunter as well as a bloody good Templar, his tracking skills were second to none and once tracked his subjects usually met with the most dire of deaths. A stocky, solid man immaculately dressed in naval uniform he seemed quite the gent.

Hume walked towards the two of you, you stood ready to greet him hand outstretched

Prinns introduced you as you shook his hand

"We've already met sir" you explained

"Indeed we have Miss" Added Hume shaking your hand "we worked together some time ago back in Havana" He told Prinns

"I understand you'll be assisting with the location of Roberts" He said to you

"Indeed" You replied with a smile and a nod

"you will get the result you require Mr Prinns, she is a fine Templar..... in fact one of the finest" Hume told Prinns

"Good good" he replied slowly pushing himself to his feet

"I have some papers that will detail your assignment and highlight what we know about his possible whereabouts, I'll get them for you" he continued, walking over to the desk you'd been caught nosing earlier.

He stood behind the desk leaning forward shuffling the papers back and forth before him, pausing momentarily to scan read them.

"I trust you slept well last night Mr Hume?" Prinns questioned whilst still reading the papers

"Soundly sir, thank you for your hospitality" he nodded his head slightly in gratitude

"Incidentally Hume, one of my scouts reports they saw Kenway's Jackdaw moored in dock this morning"

You stopped immediately and pricked up your ears. Could this have been the same Kenway you'd spent the previous night with in The Crown?

"Is that so? .... Excellent!" replied Hume confidently with a smile

"Indeed Mr Hume, it seems the prey this time has found it's hunter" declared Prinns

Intrigued you turned to Mr Hume

"Kenway?" You asked.

There was a pause.

"Yes Miss, what of him?" asked Hume shortly

"Captain Edward Kenway?" you asked again

Hume began to grow a little impatient.

"The same one, Pirate and Assasin Edward Kenway, scourge and pestilence of these waters"

Your stomach dropped like it had suddenly become lead lined, You thought about the previous evening and just how charming and gratifying Edward had been to you. You'd actually been taken in and emotionally seduced by him.

How could you have been so stupid you thought to yourself, just how could you not have seen it?

A Pirate and an Assassin?" You asked in disbelief

"Why is it that you ask over Kenway Miss? Enquired Hume

You paused, you'd not wanted your enquiries to have been quite so obvious, clearly you'd failed dismally

"No reason!" you smiled shallowly "I heard tales yesterday told of his misdemeanours, nothing more"

There was an awkward silence

"Miss, you are reminded that you are a Templar first and foremost and you swore into the brotherhood" Prinns barked loudly, emerging from behind the desk and walked slowly towards you

"If you know where Kenway is, you will tell us now" He added sharply from behind you

You thought a moment staring at the floor, you thought about Edward, the Edward that you'd found so endearing the night before, the one that had been so attentive and had made you laugh. How can someone be everything like that but also an Assassin and a pirate, there must have been some mistake

After a long pause you glanced up

"No sir, I know not of his location" you said with a forced smile

"Very well" replied Prinns handing your instructions over.


End file.
